


What about my happy ending?

by tiyunut



Series: Endings [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Gen, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, I'm Sorry, Kang Jaehee's Route (Mystic Messenger), Mentioned 707 | Choi Luciel, Mentioned Han Jumin, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Overworking, POV Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyunut/pseuds/tiyunut
Summary: Jaehee's health kept getting worse every day, and she had no more dreams to look forward to, but as long as [MC] was happy everything would be fine. Right?(Jaehee Bad Story Ending 1)





	What about my happy ending?

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought the first fic I'd publish here would be about Mystic Messenger... Nor that it would be an angst shower.

As Jaehee lifted her arm to ring the doorbell, she took a deep breath.

_Don't let them see you're ill._

Then, she pressed the button. A voice from the other side of the door, _her_ voice, startled her out of her thoughts.

"Who's there?".

"It's me!".

_Please don't notice... I'm fine, I swear..._

"Oh, Jaehee! Congratulations!".

She was greeted by _her_ smiling face, and _her_ warm hug was enough for Jaehee to set her worries aside for a while.

Somewhere in the flat, Yoosung piped up:"Hmm? Jaehee's here?".

"Come in!" _she_ said, leading her into the apartment.

Yoosung waved at her, while Zen emerged from the tiny kitchen with a bottle of wine and four glasses in his hands.

"You've arrived! Come on, sit here!" he said, pointing at an armchair in front of the glass table.

Once everyone had settled down, Zen with his arm around _her_ shoulders, he spoke.

"Jaehee!! Congratulations! You got another pay raise, right?".

The words "pay raise" echoed in her head, bringing her back to the dull reality of her grey life. Still, she tried to keep a straight face.

"Yes...".

A cough escaped her throat, despite her best efforts to keep it in.

_Oh, no..._

"Jaehee, are you okay?".

She hated seeing the concern in Yoosung's eyes. In her opinion, she wasn't worth the trouble.

"I must have drunk too much yesterday. I apologise, but I won't be drinking today," she answered, wistfully looking at the half-empty bottle next to her spotless wine glass.

Yoosung teared up, and she felt more and more shame with each word he said.

"You said that your doctor told you not to drink~!".

_So stupid... Stop making them worry!_

"Yes, he did... But it was inevitable yesterday...". 

_It was the only way to get through all that work._

That was what she kept telling herself. It was a good excuse, anyway. Her eyes burned from reading documents so long, but at least she could be there with her friends.

_I should be grateful to Mr Han for letting me come, with all the work there is to do..._

Zen spoke up:"I guess you have a lot more responsibilities now... I feel like whenever I see you, you look less healthy than the last time".

_Him, too?_

Jaehee sighed. "I'm f-".

"It's nice to congratulate you and all that, but I feel like you're exchanging your health for money".

He paused. She didn't dare to look at him, for deep down she knew he was right... but also for another, more secret reason.

"You should start seeing people and get married soon...".

She scoffed. _Who has time for that, with all the work I have? Besides, it's easy for him to speak. He found someone..._

"Zen... What are you talking about now? Are you trying to make us jealous? Gosh".

Jaehee silently thanked Yoosung for voicing her thoughts, or at least part of them.

Zen laughed. "Just say you're jealous...".

 _Well,_ I _am._

Where were all those bad thoughts even coming from?

_But it's true._

She was probably just too tired...

Yoosung smiled fondly at the couple. "Who would have thought. I can't believe you guys ended up together after that night she went to your house".

She remembered that night, three years before. _She_ had gone to his house to check on him when he broke his leg, since Jaehee was too busy.

_As always._

"Seven was the one who made this possible...!" answered Zen, with a smile.

It had been Seven, after all, who gave _her_ that ride to Zen's house. Sometimes, Jaehee couldn't help but feel that was the night everything went wrong for her. It was stupid, that night had nothing to do with her workload. But she had this odd feeling...

"I can't believe it's been three years since you guys started living together~ When is it going to happen to me as well?".

Jaehee chuckled. Typical Yoosung... He might have been a young adult like the rest of them, but sometimes he still seemed like that kid who used to play LOLOL all day. Not that much had changed, really. He just studied a bit more lately.

"You still have a long way to go. Get a job first".

_Zen, ever the older brother to Yoosung..._

"Oh... right".

"I can give you a couple recommendations", suggested Jaehee, absent-mindedly staring at the sliver of sky she could see from the window.

 _Hopefully, they'll be easier on their workers than Mr Han..._ Of course, she was glad to have a job, and such a well-paying one as well. It was just... Jumin was _too much_ at times. All the work he gave... His ridiculous cat projects... _The C-Hair..._

"Why don't you look so happy?".

She turned towards Zen with a jolt, fearing she was giving away too much of her unhappiness. But he was just talking to _her_.

"I guess you feel bad looking at Jaehee".

Then, she made the mistake to look at _her_ , for the first time since she'd entered the room. The sadness and disbelief in _her_ eyes... Those eyes she used to imagine as rays of sunshine, before she met _her_ (and she knew her imagination was right, the first time they met)...

"You're so nice~!" said Zen, blushing.

Jaehee tried to get a grip on herself, for _her_. "You don't have to worry about me. This is what life is about".

"I hope you're happy at least. You have someone I've only dreamed about at your side... I am so jealous".

It was true, at least partly. She was jealous, but not of _her_. She used to think it was that way, but really, it was Zen she was jealous of.

Yoosung seemed to tense a little, but Zen just winked.

_How oblivious._

"Jaehee is giving me more compliments, haha...".

 _Well, I am your fan._ His musicals were still what got her through most of her days, although the time she could spare for them kept decreasing.

Holding _her_ tighter, he added:"She makes me so happy these days".

Yoosung, visibly embarrassed at their antics, spoke up:"Hmm~ Well, I'm glad it all worked out for the two of you. But we're here to congratulate Jaehee on her raise. Stop making us cringe".

Zen blushed. "We always make other people cringe. Oh... Why do I get all excited when I see her around other people?".

 _She_ giggled, pressing a quick kiss to Zen's lips.

_I should probably go. Don't want to ruin any moments..._

"...We should give them some privacy," she said, getting up from her armchair.

"Come on~! Don't be like that, Jaehee," answered Yoosung. What did he even mean by that?

"No... I'm just so tired. I should get going". Nothing but the truth. Her eyelids felt so heavy... She hadn't slept at all for the last couple of nights.

Yoosung, realising Jaehee truly was intending to leave, jumped up, shouting:"Huh? You want me to be here by myself?".

_Sorry, Yoosung, I can't stay._

"I still have something to take care of".

After a moment of silence, she said:"Then I'll get going".

Before opening the door, though, she turned towards _her_ , one last time. After all, with her health as bad as it was, who knew how long she'd last...

"I wanted to talk to you more".

Jaehee didn't even know how they'd lost touch to begin with. It happened so gradually, as _she_ began to fall for Zen... She couldn't blame _her,_ though. Knowing someone as interesting as Zen, it was only normal _she_ 'd lose interest in someone as dull as her.

"Be happy".

Jaehee couldn't be happy, but at least _she_ could.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Jaehee Kang for abandoning her like that (the quest to get all the endings can be brutal), and also to any readers for the Jaehee feels...


End file.
